


Impulse Drive

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss after battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Drive

Lightning observes her newfound companion in the deserted Palompolum alleyway. Fang leans lazily on her spear, the sheen of sweat on her skin the only give away that the two PSICOM soldiers in the alleyway put up a fight. Then, Lightning's gaze moves up to Fang's face, where a cut leads from her cheek to just over the corner of her lip.

"You're injured," Lightning leans in and touches the gash on her face. The l'Cie magic flows between them.

And in the light of the spell, lips might have touched. No. Lips definitely touched. Hands are resting on warm skin. The flutter and a warm sensation connecting Lightning to Fang tell her.

They pull away. "That was something," is Fang's analysis of the whole incident.

Lightning says nothing. She doesn't even know who initiated. "We shouldn't have…"

"Should I apologize?" The smirk on Fang's face says exactly how concerned she is about the whole thing.

Lightning has to grip her blade's handle before she can prevent her fingertips from touching her still-tingling mouth. "No. That's fine. We need to get moving."

"Suit yourself. I could stand to stay a while longer."

Lightning ignores the fact that she could too.


End file.
